Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable table assembly for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a foldable table assembly for vehicles which is installed on a rear seat console so that a passenger seated on a rear seat may conveniently use the foldable table assembly for vehicles.
Background Art
In general, various convenience devices to provide convenience to a driver and passengers are installed in a vehicle. For example, there are a console box to store various articles, an armrest on which a passenger may put his/her arm, a cup holder to hold a beverage container, such as a can, a bottle or a cup, a glove box located at the position of a crash pad located in front of a passenger's seat next to a driver's seat, and the like.
Further, a tray may be installed on a crash pad instead of a glove box, a separate tray may be installed on a glove box, or a front tray to receive electronic equipment, i.e., smart equipment, such as a smartphone, or multimedia equipment, or other articles may be installed in front of a console box.
Such a console box is a receipt device which is installed in a space between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat next to the driver's seat so as to store documents, articles, tools and the like. In general, a console armrest on which a driver may put his/her arm during driving is installed on the console box.
The console armrest serves to support the driver's elbow so as to assist the driver to drive in a stable posture and simultaneously serves as a lid to cover the receipt (or receiving) space of the console box.
Further, in a luxury vehicle, such as a limousine, in order to maximally provide convenience to a VIP passenger seated on a rear seat, the position of the rear seat, the angle of a rear seat back, the position of a front seat, or the angle of a front seat back may be adjusted so that the passenger may keep a convenient seated state in a wide and comfortable space during driving.
Further, various convenience devices to provide convenience to passengers on a rear seat are provided. For example, a rear seat console may be installed between left and right regions of a rear seat and various convenience devices may be installed on the rear seat console.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.